


Grown Wild

by tinyarmedtrex



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU (Obviously), Eddie could buy an island, Grand Gestures, Hikers!, M/M, Rich Eddie, Teacher Richie, Watch out for bears, domestic trail life, gettin' wet (in the water), going down to the ol' swimming hole, i hate writing tags, oh nos ripped tent, sexy calf massages, sexy tent time, skyping@
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: Eddie is hiking the Appalachian tail on his own but at his first stop he meets Richie, a tall, chatty  stranger who immediately intrigues (and annoys) him.





	1. Chapter 1

Eddie hoisted his backpack, looking at the trail. It was week one of his four week hiking trip. He was hiking a portion of the Appalachian trail. It was a dream of his for years. Months of training with a heavy bag and constant research were finally being put to good use. He smiled to himself as he set out. 

He walked, enjoying the sights and sounds. He found it very peaceful unlike his regular life in LA. He loved his city but it was loud, there were always noises from cars, buses, people, everywhere. Here it was just nature, the sound of a bird or a brook. It was a pleasant departure. 

He was hiking alone, as planned. His friends Ben and Bev made him promise to call them at the rest stops, so they knew he wasn’t ‘dead somewhere with a coyote eating his eyes’, to quote Bev. He had laughed and agreed. He tried telling them that lots of people hiked solo but both of them insisted. They would be sending him resupplies at every the town so he figured he owed them. He had made the packages before he left and they promised to send them out on the dates he penned on them.

He had seen other hikers but hadn’t talked to anyone, instead opting for a quick nod of acknowledgment. He was excited to be on his own and away from people. He had had enough of them for a while. Though, he admitted a week without talking to anyone was harder than he expected. He thought he might sit out with people when he reached his first town. Just to make sure he didn’t become a complete hermit in the next month. 

He thought about the town as his head uphill. He should reach it within a few hours.  He was looking forward to a shower. As a kid he had been a germaphobe. It was mostly better now, due to years of therapy, but he was still tired of feeling grimy. He was also looking forward to a real bed. 

He got to the town near nightfall and dropped his pack off at the hostel. After showering- glorious glorious showering- he went outside and saw a group of people talking. He made an impulse decision to walk over. 

“Want to join us?” A woman asked. He nodded, sitting down and looking at the others. They were sharing snacks and moonshine. 

“I’m Eddie.” He added a bag of oreos to the pile. 

“Rose.” She stuck out her hand and he shook it. “This is Martha, my partner.” The dark skinned woman next to her smiled and waved.

“I’m Mark.” The man next to them said, handing Eddie the moonshine. Eddie took a small sip. He’d read about it but had been unprepared for the pungent deliciousness it delivered. 

“And I’m Richie.” The final person in the group said. Eddie choked slightly on his drink. The final man was gorgeous. He had long black hair, pulled back in a ponytail, and thick rimmed glasses. He was lanky and tall, much taller than Eddie. He smiled at Eddie, “Eddie Spaghetti, you must get that a lot.”

Eddie frowned, “No, never.” 

“Shame.” Richie grinned at him and Eddie’s was torn between annoyance and blushing. “A cute guy deserves a cute nickname.” 

“That’s not a cute nickname.” He replied, which made Richie laugh. Eddie instantly liked his laugh. Richie moved his chair closer. 

“I’ll work on some others then.” Richie said quietly. “What about Eds?”

“That’s really not better.” He responded, smiling this time. Richie grinned back, his face lighting up. Eddie turned to everyone else, who had continued talking without them. 

“How long have you been out?” Martha asked him.

“Just a week, I’ve got three more.” Everyone else was in varying parts of their hike. Martha and Rose were nearly done. Mark was hiking the whole thing and was a month in. Richie was two weeks in with four left. 

“I was supposed to be hiking with my friend Mike, but the dumbass broke his leg three weeks ago. We’d both been training for it all year. I thought about not coming but I figured I had already paid for everything.” Richie added. 

“Sucks man.” Mark said. 

Richie shrugged, “What can you do? I’ve always wanted to do this, I couldn’t just cancel it.” Everyone nodded, understanding.  

Eddie spent the evening talking to them, with Richie continually hitting on him. And continually talking in general. The man seemed to need to speak every few minutes, regardless of whether what he said was relevant to the conversation.  

Slowly, everyone left but Richie and Eddie. “So you’re on your own?” Richie asked.

Eddie nodded, “I’ve been planning this for years.”

“Shame, seems like someone like you deserves a hiking buddy.” He grinned. 

“Like me?” Eddie prickled slightly, assuming a joke about his height was coming. 

“Yea, cute and sweet. You’ll be eaten by a fucking bear on your own.”

Eddie barked out a laugh. “I don’t think anyone has ever called me sweet.” 

“Salty then,” Richie said, smirking. 

“You’ve got a lot of lines.” Eddie replied. 

Richie laughed. “Only for adorable newcomers.” 

He rolled his eyes. “Seriously, you’re exhausting.”

“Only until you get to know me. Then I’m just annoying.” He grinned at Eddie before gesturing around, “Well, does it live up to it?” 

Eddie leaned back, looking at the stars. “It really does. We don’t really get stars in LA. Too many lights.” 

Richie nodded, looking up too. “Yea, same in Portland. I can’t believe how many there are.” 

“How about you?” Eddie asked, still looking up.  “How is it going it unexpectedly alone?”

Richie frowned slightly, “Honestly, it blows. I’m a pack animal, not great on my own. But I wanted to do this. I’ve been spending a couple days with people, here and there, so I don’t go batshit crazy.” 

Eddie nodded. “That sucks.” 

Richie shrugged, “It’s not great but I needed this. I think I’ll be happy I did it. Plus, I wouldn’t have meet you otherwise.” He smirked at Eddie. 

Eddie rolled his eyes, changing the subject. They talked for hours until Eddie was falling asleep in his chair. 

He stood. “I think I’m off to bed.”

“Want any company?” Richie asked. He saw Eddie’s confused expression and laughed. “I’m just kidding. It was great meeting you Spaghetti Man.” 

\-----

Eddie woke up the next day feeling rejuvenated. He had grabbed his resupplies and went to call Bev before he set off.

“I’m not dead.” He said as Ben picked up the phone.

“Oh good, otherwise this call would be confusing.” Ben laughed. “Are you liking it?”

“It’s amazing Ben, I’m so glad I’m doing this.” 

He heard a scramble on the other side and Bev’s voice came through. “Hey, I took the phone from my slow moving husband. How is it? See any bears?”

“No, not yet.”

“See any sexy hikers?” 

Eddie thought back to Richie, “Just one.” 

“Tell me!” She squealed. 

He laughed, “There’s not much to tell.”

“Tell me anyway.” 

He filled her in on Richie, and his flirting. She laughed, saying she approved of his style. Eventually Eddie had to hang up, promising to call at the next town. He set off for the trail, leaving later than he had intended. 

He saw Richie ahead of him and called out. Richie stopped and turned, smiling when he saw Eddie. “Hey Eds.”

“That’s not my name. Did you listen when I introduced myself?” He said, catching up.

Richie laughed, “I listened to everything you said. Hung on every last word.”

Eddie rolled his eyes, laughing too. “Heading out?” He cringed, that was a stupid question. Richie had his pack and was obviously starting his hike.

“Thought I might.”

Eddie made an impromptu decision, looking at Richie who had his pulled in a ponytail and a bandana on his neck. He looked sexy. Eddie didn’t want to be done talking to him. “Want to hike together? Just for the day?”

Richie grinned, “I’d love that.” 

Eddie smiled back and they set off, talking off and on depending on the trail portion. “So your friend ditched you?” Eddie asked. 

“Yea, broke his leg in three places just to get out of spending a few weeks with me.” Richie joked. 

Eddie made a face. “Ouch. How did he manage that?”

“He does parkour. Like an idiot he tried a jump that was too far and missed. He landed pretty well but still ended up breaking his leg. He’s lucky it wasn’t worse.”

“That’s brutal.”

Richie nodded. “He’s pretty salty about it. He’s not really a sitting person so this has been rough for him. He’s a teacher, like me, so he’s on summer break. He doesn’t even have work to distract him.”

“You’re a teacher?” Eddie asked incredulously. “What grade?”

Richie laughed at his reaction. “Don’t look so surprised. I’m good at it. High school history. The only acceptable place to make ‘your mom’ jokes.” 

“Are you the cool high school teacher?” Eddie joked, using finger quotes. 

“That I am Eds.” Richie threw an arm around him. “They adore me, what can I say?” Richie waxed on about his class. Eddie could tell he loved it. He had been in the school for a few years. It was an alternative teaching school and it sounded like a good fit for his personality. It was more casual than a normal school, and the kids liked how ‘real’ he was. 

“Plus, I get paid to talk. What could be better than that?” He said, finishing a laundry list of reasons he loved it.

“I can see you, in front of a class, going on about Henry the 8th.” Eddie actually could, the image made sense for the man he barely knew. 

“Exactly!” Richie squeezed his shoulders and Eddie looked up at him, smiling. He liked the easy contact. Normally Eddie hated being touched but with Richie he found himself leaning in, hoping he’d leave his arm for a little while longer. 

Luckily, Richie seemed to have no plans to move. 

“What about you Eds? What do you do?” 

Eddie paused. He didn’t usually tell people what he did because it lead them to asking for things and treating him differently. He had recently developed an app and sold it to Android for a decent price. “I work in tech.” He responded vaguely.

“Very cool.  What sort of tech?”

Eddie considered his answer. Instead of responding he pointed to a fallen tree. “Lunch?”

“Abso-fucking-lutely. I can’t believe we’ve been walking that long.” Richie looked around like he was seeing the trail for the first time. 

“Time goes fast with a friend.” Eddie said, then laughed. “Sorry, my mom always said that. I think she has it embroidered on a pillow somewhere.” He sat on the trunk, pulling out a trail lunch and water.

Richie laid on the ground, his face on Eddie’s leg. “I like it, did she have a lot of pillows?”

“You have no sense of personal space.” Eddie commented.

Richie looked up at him, smirking. “Do you mind?” 

Eddie smiled back, “No.” He watched as Richie pulled out a granola bar. He furrowed his brow. “You’re eating more than that right?” 

Richie shrugged, his mouth full. “Gotta make my food last.” 

Eddie pulled out a second lunch, handing it to Richie, who protested. “Just take it, I can’t carry you if you pass out. You’re a giant.” 

“Aw Eds, I didn’t know you cared.” He tore open the package. “Mm, instant food, just add water.” 

They ate quietly, Richie closed his eyes once he finished. Eddie resisted the urge to undo the ponytail and run his hands through his hair. Eddie watched Richie, his high cheekbones and freckles were more obvious when he wasn’t talking. 

“I can make dinner, as a thank you.” Richie said, not opening his eyes. 

“Will it be granola bars?” Eddie joked. 

Richie opened his eyes, looking up at Eddie. “I’m not a caveman. It’ll be dried apples  _ and  _ granola.” Richie retorted as he stood and stretched. “Should we keep going?” 

Eddie nodded, standing. They set off, talking about random things. Eddie appreciated how easy the conversation was, Richie seemed happy to talk at length about any subject. Eventually they decided to camp for the night.

“That is the smallest tent I’ve ever seen.” Richie said, as Eddie set up his tent.

“It’s just for me, it’s not like I need a lot of space.” He looked at Richie’s. “Why is yours so big?”

“It was for me and Mike.” He said, looking at his four person tent. “I didn’t want to buy a second one.” He looked at Eddie’s again. “Can you even sit up in that?”

“Yes!” Eddie replied, “It’s not that small.” 

“That’s what she said.” Richie replied, laughing. Eddie rolled his eyes. Richie hesitated before adding, “You can stay in mine, if you want some space to stretch out. It’s big enough.” 

Eddie considered it. But shook his head, “I’ll be okay.” He didn’t know if he was ready for whatever sharing a tent with Richie meant. 

Eddie started to pull out some food for dinner, handing it to Richie. “You’re still on dinner duty.”

“Mm, dehydrated mac and cheese. You’d make an excellent breadwinner.” Richie took the packets and started heating water.

“You’d make a terrible trophy husband though.” Eddie said.

Richie shook his head. “No, I’d be great at it. I could get a bag to put a dog in and carry it around. And buy lots of infomercial things.” He mimed carrying a small dog. 

Both laughed. “I’m going to get water for a quick rinse off.” Eddie said, standing.

“Dinner will be ready when you get back dear.” 

Eddie rolled his eyes as he went to fill his water sack. When he got back Richie had finished making the food and was stretched out, shoes and socks off. Eddie sat next to him on the cushion, taking a plate. 

“Do you need help showering?” Richie asked. “I’m even better than a tree at holding those. And I’d appreciate the view a lot more.” 

Eddie choked on his bite of food and Richie laughed. “No, I think I’ll be okay.” He said, once his coughing fit passed. “I don’t really trust you to actually hold it up.” 

Richie laughed, throwing his arm around Eddie again and leaning back. “Man, I can’t believe I get to do this. It’s always been my dream.” 

Eddie leaned his head against Richie’s shoulder, not minding that they both smelled like sweat and trail. “Me too.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie nodded. “That’s a pretty shitty experience. I’ve only done blind dates. Or through an app. It’s easier. Less feelings.”
> 
> Richie looked at him carefully, “I like the feelings.”

Eddie woke up before Richie. He got up, stretching as he crawled out of his tent. They had stayed up late, talking and playing cards. Eddie like having someone around more than he expected. If he was being completely honest with himself, what he really liked was having Richie around. The lanky man was easy to get along with, and Eddie enjoyed talking to him. And flirting with him. 

He turned to get more water to wash his face and saw that Richie was awake. In fact, he was naked in the stream, whistling off key and splashing water on himself. Eddie stopped abruptly and stared. Richie was facing away from him but Eddie could see his back and ass perfectly. Both were tanned and lean. He swallowed, realizing he hadn’t blinked. 

He quickly turned away, packing the remaining items he had out. He heard Richie approaching shortly after, still whistling. He leaned over Eddie and whispered, “Did you like the view?”

Eddie jumped up, flustered, and looked up at Richie. Thankfully he was fully clothed. “I didn’t know where you went! I was looking for you.”

Richie laughed, “Good to know my trail buddy is watching my back. Or ass, as it was.” 

“You’re so full of yourself.” Eddie said, picking up his backpack. “I wasn’t watching you.” 

He chuckled. “I don’t mind, why do you think I was naked?” Eddie started to reply and stopped, not knowing how to respond. Richie just smirked at him. 

They set off again, silently agreeing to stay together for another day. “So Eds, your boyfriend didn’t mind you leaving for a month?” Richie asked as they crested a hill.

“Subtle.” Richie laughed. “I’m not seeing anyone.”

“How can that be? You’re fucking adorable, and fit as hell. Your personality isn’t half bad either.” 

“Wow, thanks. I think,” He gripped his straps. “I work a lot. More than I should maybe. But it’s not great for relationships. I date casually, it’s easier.”

“Spread the Ed around, I can dig it.” Richie said, bumping his shoulder.

Eddie laughed. “Not exactly how I’d say it. What about you?” He had been wondering but wasn’t going to ask. He hadn’t known how to bring it up without being obvious. Luckily, Richie didn’t have the same concerns. 

“Free as a bird. I was dating someone but we broke up a few months back.” Richie frowned slightly. 

“Bad break up?”

Richie looked ahead, distracted for a minute. “Kinda. It was...sudden.” 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to bring up something painful.” Eddie felt bad for ruining the easygoing atmosphere. 

Richie gave him a small smile. “No, don’t worry. It’s better that it ended. But I miss waking up next to someone sometimes, you know?”

Eddie nodded. He could understand that. It had been a long time since he’d had someone to wake up next to. He, and his partners, didn’t stick around after they slept together. Normally he didn’t mind but being with Richie reminded him what he didn’t even know he had missed.

“I hate dating anyway.” Richie said. “Meeting new people sucks.”

Eddie laughed lightly, “Really? You’re good at it.”

Richie shrugged, “It’s harder when it’s romantic. There’s such an expectation. I’ve always dated friends of friends, every time I try a blind date it goes terribly.” Richie launched into a story about a blind date who tried to rob him when he went to the bathroom. He came out and the person was trying to get his TV through the door. 

“That was the end of blind dates. That TV was expensive.” 

Eddie nodded. “That’s a pretty shitty experience. I’ve only done blind dates. Or through an app. It’s easier. Less feelings.”

Richie looked at him carefully, “I like the feelings.”

Eddie again wasn’t sure how to respond so he smiled up at him, “Sometimes the feelings are alright.” 

They hiked for the day, talking about a broad range of topics. Eddie was still surprised how easy it was to talk to him, he wanted to hear what Richie thought about everything.

For his part, Richie seemed to be looking for small ways to touch him- grabbing his hand when they went over a branch, holding his hips as they crossed water. His hand always lingered a split second longer than they had to. 

Eddie found himself seeking reasons to touch Richie too. He moved Richie’s hair that fell in his face and helped him stand after he face planted (after laughing at him). 

They would both smile at each other, neither making a real move. 

Eddie kept thinking Richie was going to say something but he didn’t. Every time Richie let go of him, Eddie was relieved and disappointed. He want to act on the attraction but needed Richie to initiate it. He wanted to know if Richie was just flirty or if there was more to it. Richie seemed happy to tease him. 

“Ready to pull over for the night?” Richie asked. They had hiked for longer that day, hoping to take it easy tomorrow.

“This spot looks as good as any.”  Eddie said, taking his pack off. 

They were making camp when he pulled his tent out for the night and found that it had ripped. “Fuck!” There was a long gash down the middle. He looked in his bag and found the culprit- a jagged tin can. 

He unrolled it. The gash went down most of one side.  It was completely unusable. Richie walked over and whistled. “Damn, that sucks.”

“I can order a new one when we get to town but that’s a couple days away.”  He bit his lip, thinking about sleeping out in the cold.

“The offer still stands to sleep with me.” Richie flushed. “I mean, in my tent.” 

Eddie smiled, seeing Richie make himself blush was adorable. “I’ll take you up on that, if you really don’t mind.”

He grinned. “I really don’t.” 

They crawled into the tent early that night, both tired from the hills. Eddie was in his own sleeping bag but could feel Richie’s form next to him and could hear Richie breathing.  It had been a long time since he’d shared such a small space with someone. He liked it. 

“You awake Eds?” Richie whispered.

Eddie nodded. Then, realizing Richie couldn’t see him, replied, “Yes.”

“What are you most excited about, once you’re done hiking?”

Eddie rolled onto his back, looking up at the tent ceiling. “Showers. And a bed. You?”

“Oooh, those sound good.” Richie rolled too, they were shoulder to shoulder. “Coffee. Not that I don’t love our brown sludge but I’d kill for a real cup of coffee.” 

“Mmmm.” Eddie let out a small moan. “I miss coffee too. There’s a shop near my apartment that makes the best cold press and blueberry muffins. I’ve dreamt about it.” 

“That sounds delicious.” Both paused, thinking about coffee and baked goods. “What did you think you’d miss but you don’t?” Richie asked. 

“Internet.” Eddie said instantly.

“You’d think someone in tech would miss internet.” 

Eddie shrugged. “I thought I would but it’s nice, to not worry about checking updates and social media. It’s a lot easier. You?”

“My friends. Not in a bad way, I thought I’d be lonely. But I haven’t been. I’ve met some cool people.” Richie paused. “Like you.” He said the last part in a quieter voice.

Eddie swallowed. “I’m glad I met you too Richie.” 

“Would you ever hike the whole thing? Take months off and just go?” Richie turned his face to Eddie’s. He could just feel Richie’s hot breath on his cheek. 

He turned too, barely able to see Richie in the dark. “I’ve thought about it, depending how this goes. I don’t think I could do it alone though. I’d need someone.”

“Someone that didn’t drive you insane after weeks without showering.” Richie added.

“Exactly. And someone that I wanted to be around day after day.” He paused. “I don’t have anyone like that. But if I did, I’d do it, I’d hike all of it. What about you?”

“Same. I’d need a partner though. One who didn’t break his leg right before our trip.” 

Eddie laughed. “Would you hike all of it with Mike?”

“No way. I love Mike but he’d kill me. He thinks I talk too much.” Richie laughed, a puff of air hitting Eddie’s lips. 

“Well you do.” 

“Hey!” Richie gently head butted him, leaving his head next to Eddie’s. “That’s why I’m a good trail partner. I’m never boring.” 

Eddie laughed. “So far that’s true.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH NOS EDDIE'S TENT. WHAT A TERRIBLE TRAGEDY.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You look good in it.” Richie said, still staring at him. Eddie thought about how intimate wearing someone else’s clothes was. The only time he had done it was after sleeping over...he blushed slightly, catching Richie’s eye and smiling.

The next day went fine until after lunch when they had to cross a stream. Both held their bags above their heads and walked in carefully. The water only came up to their calves but Eddie tripped on a rock, falling in face first. He tried to catch himself with his hands but still ended up soaked. 

“Goddamnit fuck shit.” Eddie said, picking himself up. His hands were cut up but he was more worried about his pack getting wet. 

“Are you okay?” Richie had put his pack down and rushed over. He grabbed Eddie’s back and helped him stand, his face concerned. 

“I’m fine. Just embarrassed.” Eddie looked down. “And soaked.” He added miserably. 

“At least it’s midday.” Richie picked up both their packs. “Let’s find a spot and we’ll dry your stuff out. We’re ahead of schedule anyway, we can stop for the day.” 

Richie insisted on carrying their bags until they found a good spot to stop, despite Eddie’s protests. 

“Sit down.” Richie commanded as he looked for Eddie’s first aid kit in his pack. “I’m going to clean these out, then put bandaids on, okay?” Eddie nodded as he sat next to Richie on a log, their knees touching. The cuts weren’t bad but Richie had insisted on cleaning them, even though Eddie could have done it himself. 

Richie gently grabbed Eddie’s hands with his own, pulling Eddie closer to him before wiping them with a cleaning wipe. Eddie hissed quietly at the pain as Richie looked at him sympathetically. 

“Sorry.” Before Eddie could say it was fine Richie brought his mouth down, gently blowing on the cuts. Eddie flushed at the intimacy and resisted the urge to point out that it wasn’t hygienic. He wanted Richie to keep touching him. Richie’s mouth lowered for each cut on both hands, nearly touching him. 

Richie put the band aids on carefully then, looking up at Eddie through his bangs, gently kissed the cuts, his lips barely brushing them. Eddie felt heat coil in his stomach. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this type of heat with someone. 

“Richie.” Eddie said quietly. He wanted to kiss him, the feeling had been building for the last few days. He’d been trying to deny it but couldn’t, and didn’t want to anymore. 

“Kisses help heal cuts.” Richie said in a low voice as he gave him a quick smile. “I bet your mom would embroider that on a pillow too.” 

Eddie chuckled. “Probably. She was pretty anti-cuts though. I was a bit of a bubble boy.”

Richie let got of Eddie’s hands and placed one on his cheek. “Cutest bubble boy ever.” 

Eddie leaned in and Richie copied him. The air between them was charged, Eddie felt like he could almost hear the crackle of electricity. Both stared, neither closing the final gap. 

Then the water Richie had placed over the fire boiled over, making a loud noise as it splashed on the fire. The two instantly jumped apart, like high schoolers caught by their parents. 

“I need to make us some food.” Richie said, standing. They smiled shyly at each other as Eddie hung up his clothes. Something had changed between them, Eddie knew. And he didn’t think he minded. 

As he hung up his clothes he frowned. Nearly everything he had was wet. He didn’t have anything dry to change into so settled for stretching out in the sun in his damp clothes. Thankfully he had stored his most important things in plastic bags- money, matches and his cell phone- so it was only a temporary inconvenience. 

“Are you comfortable in wet clothes?” Richie asked, seeing him.

Eddie shrugged. “I don’t have any other options.”

Richie reached into his pack and pulled out a sweater. “It’ll be a little big, but it’s better than what you have.” 

Eddie pulled his shirt off, aware that Richie was watching him. He tugged on the sweater. It was probably tight on Richie but on Eddie it hung loose and baggy. But it was warm and smelled like Richie. “That’s much better.”

“You look good in it.” Richie said, still staring at him. Eddie thought about how intimate wearing someone else’s clothes was. The only time he had done it was after sleeping over...he blushed slightly, catching Richie’s eye and smiling. 

“Thanks.” 

Richie walked over, rubbing his thumb on a stain on the arm. “Sorry it’s dirty.” He said, leaving his hand over Eddie’s arm. 

Eddie shrugged, “A little trail dirt never hurt anyone.” Richie’s hand was warm on his arm. He liked it. 

“We should eat.” Eddie said, not moving his arm. Richie nodded but didn’t move. Both seemed to be waiting for the other to confirm what they felt. Eddie was trying to think of something to say when Richie turned and grabbed bowls. They ate, sitting closer than they needed, knees and elbows occasionally touching. 

That night Eddie curled in his sleeping bag again. It was much colder and he wrapped his arms around himself, trying not to shiver. 

Richie must have noticed because he asked, “Cold Eds?” 

“A little, I’m still cold from that stream.” 

“I have an idea.” Richie said, sitting up. “But you’ve got to get out of your sleeping bag for it.” 

Eddie wiggled out. He couldn’t see what Richie was doing but had a guess. “Okay, lie down.” Richie had unzipped both of their bags, lying one down so they could sleep on it and use the other as a blanket.

Eddie laid down and Richie curled into him, his chest flush with Eddie’s back. Richie snaked an arm around Eddie, pulling him closer still. Eddie was instantly warmer and quietly thrilled with how well they fit together. He relaxed into Richie’s embrace. 

“Better?” Richie whispered in his ear, his low voice making Eddie shudder for an entirely different reason.

“Yes.” He whispered. He grabbed Richie’s hand and squeezed it. “Thanks.” 

“You make a great small spoon.” Richie said. Eddie could hear his smile.

“Shut up.” He replied. But he was smiling too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I wasn't expecting to love this fic as much as I do. I'm seriously charmed by these two. 
> 
> Hey, so, I made a tumblr. I’m not very good at it...but I made one! Fair warning, it’s not reddie specific (and it has some politics on it so reader beware, I guess). But if you’d like to talk to me come check it out! And maybe help me figure out what the heck I’m supposed to do with it.  
> [Tiny Armed T-Rex](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/tinyarmedtrex)
> 
> Have a super day. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But really, you have a ton of money. Like, you could buy an island.” Richie pressed.
> 
> “I could. I won’t, but I could.”

When Eddie woke up he was still curled into Richie, his back pleasantly warm. He turned to face Richie. The other man was still asleep, his hair was wild and his mouth open, a soft snore coming from it. He looked peaceful. And gorgeous. 

Eddie wanted him. He accepted it then. When he first met Richie he thought it was attractive, but after spending a few days with him he realized it was more than just an initial sexual attraction. He liked Richie. Liked him in a way that made butterflies appear in his chest and his mouth go dry when Richie leaned in just so. 

He hadn’t felt like this in a long time. He didn’t know how to handle it. Or if Richie wanted what he wanted. Thoughts spun in his head and he bit his lip, debating what to do. 

Richie woke up, stretching and hitting the edges of the tent. “Morning Eds.” Richie said with a grin. 

“Morning.” Eddie suddenly felt shy. The intimacy of the tent was too much for him. 

“You’re cute when you wake up.” Richie said, watching him. “All that ruffled hair and your face creased from the sleeping bag.” Richie stroked Eddie’s cheek, where he assumed he had a line in his skin.

His eyes fluttered and he leaned in to the contact. When he opened his eyes Richie was closer, his nose nearly hitting Eddie’s. The butterflies were back and Eddie panicked. 

“Should we start our day? We’re a behind after yesterday.” Eddie said, moving back. 

Richie nodded, removing his hand. “Sure, let’s go.” He seemed slightly confused recovered quickly, smiling at Eddie as he sat up. 

They had another night of camping before reaching the next town. Eddie packed up his mostly dry items and they set off. Eddie was lost in thought. He liked Richie. That was true. But they lived in different states, hours away. That was also true. No matter what, this was temporary. After all, they had only agreed to hike to the next town. They hadn't talked about staying together after that. No good could come from him giving into his feelings. 

At least that’s what Eddie told himself. It didn’t stop him from leaning into Richie’s touches, or reaching out himself. 

“So Spaghetti Man, tell me more about this tech job of yours.” Richie asked as they wound around a fallen tree. 

Eddie paused, pursing his lips. His normal lie died on his lips. He decided to tell Richie the truth, and hoped he wasn’t wrong about him. “I develop apps. And sell them.” He started. 

Richie nodded, “Any I’ve heard of?”

“Parsed by Penguins.” Eddie said, watching Richie’s reaction.

It was immediate. His eyes widened and face lit up. That was a normal reaction. The game he developed was ranked number one on the app store. It was incredibly popular and played around the world.  He and his team was constantly working on updates and additions. He was constantly in the news for it. Eddie had worked hard to keep his face out of the stories, only his name appeared. He had recently sold it to Android for an obscene sum. That was also in the news. 

“You’re  _ that  _ Eddie?” Richie asked, awed. 

Eddie stuck out his hand, “Eddie Kaspbrak. App developer, nice to meet you.” He chewed on his bottom lip, nervous about his confession. 

Richie chuckled and shook it, “Charmed, I’m sure.” He gaped at Eddie again. “You’re like, a gazillionare.” He said.

Eddie nodded, “I know.”

“But really, you have a ton of money. Like, you could buy an island.” Richie pressed.

“I could. I won’t, but I could.”

“You’re definitely paying for dinner tonight.” Richie joked.

Eddie glanced at him. He knew Richie was kidding but he was also used to how people reacted when they found out about his money. He had lost friends because of it. People felt like he owed them. 

His mom had been the worst, constantly asking him to fund her friend’s projects or buy her things. He had gotten her a car and paid off her house but it wasn’t enough. She always wanted more, said that he owed her after she raised him. It lead to a huge argument right before this trip and they hadn’t spoken since. Eddie wasn’t sure if they would again. He also didn’t know if he cared. 

Richie watched Eddie. “I’m kidding, I can buy my own tuna in a bag.” Eddie gave him a small smile. “It’s pretty neat that you can do that, I can barely use google maps.” 

“Thanks. Please don’t tell anyone? People get… weird when they find out.” Richie nodded and thankfully changed the subject. Eddie wasn’t sure if it had changed things between him. Even in the best case scenario people acted strange, knowing he had a wealth of money. It was like they thought it made him different than them. He knew that in some ways it did. He was lucky, he didn’t have to worry about money. But he wasn’t different in any ways that mattered. People rarely saw past the money.

Richie seemed fine the rest of the day. He didn’t bring up Eddie’s job, or money. Instead they played a long game of I Spy, mostly spying trees, until they stopped for the night. 

“I’ll make dinner.” Eddie said, grabbing two meals from his pack.

Richie looked at the food, “You really don’t have to feed me. I’m not desolate.” 

Eddie looked at him, biting his lip. This was the other possibility when people found out. They felt like Eddie looked down on them for having less money. That he was throwing it in their faces when he tried to be nice. He had guessed Richie would be the latter. He tried to defuse the situation. 

“I don’t mind, I bought too many and I have another box coming tomorrow. But if you don’t want one it’s okay.” He said, trying not to imply that Richie couldn’t afford it.

Richie considered the pack and nodded. “If you’re sure.”

Eddie nodded, relieved. “I’m sure.” Richie went back to setting up the tent and prepared the meal. He hoped that Richie wasn’t going to get defensive, he really had bought too many packs. But he also couldn’t sit back and eat a warm meal while Richie ate granola bars. 

They ate quietly, both tired from the day. They had hiked for an extra hour to get back on track and now it was nearing dusk. 

“I think we both need a calf massage.” Richie said, leaning back against a rock. 

Eddie nodded, “That sounds amazing.” He had read that the first week or two of hiking the trail was the hardest as your body adjusted. He had definitely found it to be true. He was constantly in some form of pain- either his legs, hips  or shoulders seemed hurt. He moved a log to lean against so he was sitting across from Richie. They twined their legs together. Since he was shorter, he ended up with Richie’s legs stretched past him.

Eddie started to massage Richie’s calf and Richie did the same, both groaning softly as they kneaded. He could feel the taught muscles in Richie’s leg, knowing that his were in a similar state. 

“I changed my mind, I miss massages the most.” Eddie said as Richie ran his thumb up the side of his calf. 

Richie shrugged. “I’ve never had one, a professional one at least.” 

Eddie groaned inwardly. Here was an example of him stepping in it. He forgot that some people never got massages. He didn’t get them regularly but he could afford to go when he wanted. He already had one booked for when he got home. “Sorry.” He cringed at how awkward he sounded. 

Richie smiled at him. “Don’t worry. I’ve been very happy with my non-professional ones. This might be the best one I’ve ever had.” Richie wiggled his eyebrows.

Eddie laughed. “That’s just because you’re that sore.”

He shook his head, “No I think it’s your hands. They’re magical.”

Eddie flushed slightly. “I don't think I’ve ever been told that.” 

“Shame.” Richie’s hands slipped up Eddie’s thigh, continuing to massage him. His long fingers slowly roamed up, occasionally dipping back down. They crept dangerously close to Eddie’s crotch, making him bite back a gasp. Eddie felt himself getting hard, he wanted Richie’s fingers to keep going, to touch him. He glanced at Richie’s face, not able to tell if he was doing this on purpose. 

Richie moved his hand back to Eddie’s calf as they switched legs. He could feel his anticipation building as Richie’s fingers pushed upward again. He was wearing cargo shorts that were baggy enough for Richie to slip his hand in, still massaging Eddie with his palm. His thumb traced whorls into Eddie’s thigh, deliciously slow and intense. Richie’s fingers brushed Eddie’s boxers and he jumped slightly. 

Richie was watching carefully. “Is this okay?” Richie asked, his finger gliding higher. He was leaning in now to gain access to more of Eddie. 

“Hell yes.” Eddie breathed as Richie’s fingers brushed his erection.

“Oh good.”  Richie touched him with the tops of his fingers and Eddie closed his eyes, wanting more. Richie teased him for another minute, barely touching him and running his fingers on Eddie’s length. Eddie keened forward, desperate for Richie to grab him. 

Finally, Richie removed his hand and pulled Eddie on top of him, moving sideways so he didn’t fall on the log. Eddie tumbled onto him, propping himself up on an elbow. “I gotta say Eds, this is a good view.” Richie said, brushing Eddie’s hair out of the way. 

“You’re too much.” Eddie said, bringing his head down so his lips barely brushed with Richie’s. 

“That’s where you’re wrong.” Eddie could feel Richie’s words on his lips. “I’m just enough.” He brought his lips to Eddie’s, stopping any retort.

Eddie thought he knew what kissing Richie would be like but he was wrong. He thought Richie would be bold and brash when it came to kissing, like he was the rest of the time. Instead it was featherlight and cautious. More like a question than a kiss. 

Richie started to pull away and Eddie dipped his head, maintaining the pressure. He pressed harder, his tongue against Richie’s lips, wanting more. Richie opened his mouth and their tongues swirled as they tasted each other. Eddie clung to Richie, desperate to feel his lean form. Now that they had started he wanted more, he wanted to feel all of him. He slipped a leg between Richie’s, pressing against his groin. Richie moaned into Eddie’s mouth, and Eddie’s mind clouded with lust. He needed more skin to skin contact.

“We should go in the tent.” Eddie said, breaking away.  Both were breathing heavily and smiling cautiously at the other. 

“No complaints here.” Both scrambled to the tent, Eddie zipping it behind him. They regarded each other, suddenly awkward. They were sitting cross legged, knees touching. It was too small of an area for them to not touch.

“Do you still want to do this?” Eddie asked as neither moved. He worried that the break made them both realize this was a bad idea.  

“Absolutely.” Richie said. The spell was broken and he reached for Eddie, pulling him on top of him again. He grabbed his ass and made him grind into Richie. “Oh fuck Eds.” Richie moaned. “God that feels good.”

In lieu of words Eddie ground down harder, wanting to feel all the friction between them. He reached down and undid Richie’s shorts, slipping his hand in. Richie was hard and long. He felt amazing in Eddie’s hand. Richie immediately thrust into his palm. “Yes, touch me. Fuck yes.” 

“God you’re loud.” Eddie joked, continuing to stroke slowly. 

“Just wait until I make you come. Everyone around us will hear your scream.” Richie said as he undid Eddie’s pants.

“That’s quite the promise.” He said cheekily. 

“I’m good for it.” Richie said, winking. Eddie chuckled. Richie brought his hand to Eddie’s mouth. “Lick it.” 

“What?” Eddie looked at him, confused.

“Lick my palm.” Richie repeated. Eddie gave it a small tentative lick. “More than that.” Richie growled. Eddie pushed his tongue flush to Richie’s palm, giving it a long, wet lick. Richie shuddered slightly, “Fucking perfect.” Richie slipped his wet hand into Eddie’s boxers, grabbing him.  Eddie moaned. Richie’s hand felt fantastic, his long, wet fingers perfectly wrapped around Eddie. Both slowly stroked each other, hips still moving into each other.  

“Eds, if we keep doing this I won’t last for other activities.” Richie muttered, kissing his neck. 

Eddie gave Richie one last, long pull before he removed his hand.  “Do you have lube?” He asked. 

Richie shook his head. “You?”

“No.” 

“Fuck.” Richie said, still stroking Eddie. “Any acceptable substitutes?” Eddie closed his eyes as Richie palmed his head. 

“What like coconut oil? No, amazingly I didn’t pack any.” 

“Snarky little fuck aren’t we?” Richie kissed him. “I have another idea.”

“What’s that?” Richie pulled off his boxers then Eddie’s, turning so his groin was over Eddie’s face. 

“Is this a good plan?” Richie asked, slowly giving Eddie a long lick. He shuddered. 

“Yes,” He hissed, moving to take Richie in his mouth. Richie thrust into Eddie’s mouth, while taking Eddie in his. Eddie took all of him and Richie moan revibrated into Eddie’s dick. He gasped, thrusting into Richie’s mouth. Richie’s warm mouth wrapped around him was amazing. His tongue was on Eddie’s head, giving him small licks. Eddie savagely grabbed Richie’s hips, bringing him closer and probably leaving scratch marks. He didn’t care. He wanted more. 

They moved in sync, Eddie’s hands on Richie’s hips and Richie’s fondling his balls. As Richie sped up Eddie matched. Both were desperately clinging to the other. He felt Richie’s orgasm coming and pulled him in deep once more, nearly gagging. Richie groaned loudly as he came, Eddie felt the vibrations and his orgasm followed. He thrust into Richie’s mouth again as the euphoria swept over him. Both panted for a minute, not moving. 

Richie crawled back to the top of the tent and handed Eddie a water bottle. “That was pretty great.” Richie said, kissing him deeply.

Eddie took a drink and kissed him. “It was.” Richie kissed him again, pulling him close. 

Richie nuzzled Eddie’s ear. “We will need lube though.” He whispered.

“Next town.” Eddie replied, closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy calf massages, am I right? 
> 
> Parsed by penguins is a stupid name that totally sounds like a best selling app. 
> 
> I keep thinking I’ve finally learned how to spell Spaghetti and then autocorrect reminds me how very wrong I am.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He grabbed the food and returned to the bed. “I took this side, is that okay? I figured it's the same side I had in the tent?”
> 
> Eddie shrugged, pulling out some clothes. “I don’t care.”
> 
> Richie looked at him, suddenly serious. “Eddie, you have to care. You can’t just switch bed sides. And I’m not listening to you complain later if you don’t like your chosen side. It’s permanent.”

Eddie woke up in Richie’s arms again, only this time without weren’t clothes separating them. He nestled in closer and felt Richie press a kiss to his shoulder. He sighed happily as Richie continued to kiss him. Eventually he turned Eddie onto his back, crawling on him.

“Good morning,” Eddie said, using his hand to push back Richie’s hair. He found a swell of emotions swirling in him as he looked up at Richie. One was lust, another was comfort and the  third was one that he wasn’t willing to admit to himself. 

Richie smiled at him, capturing his lips in a kiss. “Good morning.” Richie let his hips dip, touching Eddie’s. Eddie responded by arching into him, a quiet whimper escaping his lips . 

“We’re never going to get to the hotel if you do that.” Eddie said as Richie started grinding against him. Any other protests died on his lips as he felt himself getting hard. 

“Fine by me.” Richie said, moving his hand to grab both of their erections. He started to slowly jerk his hand back and forth, watching Eddie’s reaction. 

Eddie’s eyes fluttered shut and he moaned. “Richie.” He moaned.

“Oh, say my name again, just like that.” Richie said, speeding up his hand.

“Richie, Richie, Richie.” Eddie said before he moved his head to kiss Richie. He knew he wouldn’t last long, His rough hand and hot cock felt amazing pressed against Eddie. He got lost in the feeling, moaning out Richie’s name over and over. 

He came first, Richie coming a minute later before falling onto Eddie. Eddie wrapped his arms around Richie, kissing him again. “That is a good morning.” He joked.

Richie smiled at him. “I guess we need to get up, huh?” Eddie nodded but neither moved, enjoying being wrapped in each other’s arms. Eventually Eddie insisted that they get up, despite Richie’s kisses and protests.

They dressed and packed up. Eddie worried that things might be awkward but, if anything, it was the opposite. Everything was easier. Richie grabbed Eddie’s hand when he could, giving it a squeeze. Or he’d lean over and kiss Eddie. Both would grin stupidly at each other after.  Eddie’s worries evaporated as he realized how natural it felt. 

They made it to the hotel around dinnertime. Eddie checked them in. “I need to call Bev, and get my supplies. The shower is yours.” Eddie said, handing him the spare key.

“I was hoping to shower with you.” Richie smirked.

“Maybe tomorrow, right now we both need an actual shower.” Eddie insisted, making Richie laugh. As tempting as the idea of Richie in the shower was he knew they both stunk. He wanted a real shower, alone. 

Eddie went to the payphone, calling Bev. “Hello?” She answered.

“Bev, it’s me.”

He heard her smile, “Still not dead! That’s excellent!” 

“You don’t need to sound so surprised every time.” He said, leaning against the wall of the convenience store.

“I’m not surprised, I’m just happy. How was leg two?”

“Good!” He told her about some of the sights they’d seen.

“Wait, wait, who’s we?” She interrupted. “Did you get some trail head?”

He blushed. “God don’t call it that Bev.”

“Woody in the woods?” 

“That’s not better.” He groaned. 

“Whatever, tell me about the guy.” 

“Do you remember Richie?” He asked, feeling nervous for some reason. Telling Bev about it made it feel real, it was acknowledging that something had happened. 

“The sexy flirty guy? Yes.”

“We ended up hiking together.” He said carefully.

“Uh-huh.” He could hear her disbelief. “Just hiking?”

He hesitated. “Well…”

“You did get trail head! Well done Eddie!”

He laughed, “You’re celebrating this?”

“Yes! This trip was about new experiences, right? That’s a good one to tick off your list.” She laughed. “Tell me more about him.”

Eddie filled Bev in on Richie as much as he could. The more he talked the more he realized that his feelings weren’t just about sex. 

“Eddie, do you like him?” She asked cautiously as he finished. 

Eddie flushed. “Of course, that’s why we hiked together.”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.” She replied sternly.

He bit his inner lip. “Maybe? I haven’t even known him a week.” 

“Hmm.” She paused, clearly thinking about what to say. “I mean, he sounds great. But Eddie, you’ll be back in two weeks. And he lives in Portland. It’s not exactly close.”

“I know.” He said quietly. “I’ve been thinking that same thing.” 

“Just be careful.” She cautioned. “You haven’t been in a relationship for a while, I don’t want you to get hurt by picking someone you won’t see again.” 

He appreciated her concern, even if he hated hearing it. “I won’t get hurt.” He said petulantly. 

She let the matter drop and they talked about her life. “I’ve got to go.” Eddie finally said. 

“Yea, you need to get back to Richie.” She joked. “Talk to you soon.”

“Bye Bev.” He hung up, thinking about what she said. As much as he wanted to ignore the advice Bev was right, in three weeks he would never see Richie again. What was the point of getting involved and making things harder in the end? He was always cautious when it came to relationships, he didn't know why he was treating this differently.  Or, he wasn’t ready to admit why he was. 

He kept debating with himself as he picked up his latest supply box and grabbed burgers from them from the local restaurant. 

“I’m back.” He said opening the door with full arms. “And I got dinner. Hot dinner. That’s not from a bag.”

Richie was lying on the bed, channel surfing. He stood as he saw Eddie, smiling. “Well, excellent foraging trip then.” He grabbed the take out, smelling it. “Burgers? Oh, I will definitely by a kept man if you bring burgers every time.”

Eddie smiled at him. Richie had showered and his hair was hanging in thick ringlets. “I didn’t realize how curly your hair is.” 

“Oh yea, I’m like Shirley Temple.” Richie tossed his head back, laughing. He grabbed the food and returned to the bed. “I took this side, is that okay? I figured it's the same side I had in the tent?”

Eddie shrugged, pulling out some clothes. “I don’t care.”

Richie looked at him, suddenly serious. “Eddie, you have to care. You can’t just switch bed sides. And I’m not listening to you complain later if you don’t like your chosen side. It’s permanent.”

Eddie turned to him, surprised at the intensity with which Richie spoke. He acted like this was a long term decision and not just for the night.

He was going to ask just how many times Richie thought they’d be sharing a bed but thought better of it. He didn’t want to think about how low the number would be. “I’m happy with that side.” He answered, trying to hide the sadness in his voice. 

Richie gave a quick nod. “Good, because I’m attached to this one.” He ate a fry, groaning. “Oh Eds, this is ambrosia.” 

“You’re ridiculous.” He kept looking through his clothes, trying to find his sweatpants.

“Oh, I’m washing some of our clothes. I hope that’s okay. I thought you’d want something clean after you showered.” Richie said, his mouth full of food. 

“Thanks, you didn’t need to do that.” 

Richie held up his dinner, “I’ll happily do chores in exchange for food.” He scarfed down more fries.

Eddie laughed. “I’ll remember that.” Eddie grabbed a set of clean-ish clothes and went to shower. He stood under the stream, letting the dirt and dust run off him, and debated again if sleeping with Richie was a good idea. Or how bad of an idea it was. 

He wanted to. He couldn’t deny it. Watching Richie’s long strides in his shorts made something stir in him. Having Richie’s hands on his last night was intoxicating. He wanted to feel more of him so badly it was a miracle he hadn’t jumped him on the trail. 

And it wasn’t just sex. Something else stirred in him when he looked at Richie. When Richie gave him that lopsided grin he knew he wanted to see it again. He wanted to wake up next to Richie again and again. He wanted their sides of the bed to matter. 

But he remembered Bev’s warnings. There was an expiration date on all of this. They only had three weeks together and then Richie would be back in Portland and he’d be in LA. The distance didn’t sound that great, right then, but he knew it was. Anything that required a plane ride seemed insurmountable. Sleeping with him would only make it harder when the time came. He couldn’t deny it. 

He washed his hair, thinking that he needed to pull back from Richie. He needed to be cautious. Even sharing a hotel room was a terrible idea. But he couldn’t ask him to leave. Nor did he want him to. He’d have to see what Richie wanted once he told him. 

He came out and found Richie watching a black and white movie. He sat and Richie moved closer, their legs touching.

“I’m not the only one with curls.” Richie said, playing with the ends of Eddie’s hair.

Eddie frowned slightly. “It only happens when I need a haircut. I should have gotten one before coming but I didn’t have time.”

“It’s cute.” Richie smiled at him, hand resting on Eddie’s neck. Eddie leaned in, eating his food, the resolve he felt in the bathroom crumbling. 

Eddie finished eating and Richie took his face in his hands, kissing him softly. Eddie melted into him, enjoying the tenderness of the kiss. 

“Did you find lube, by chance?” Richie asked. 

Eddie had but he didn’t say it.  Instead he responded, “I don’t think we should.” 

Richie pulled back, “Why? I’m good at it, I swear.” He gave Eddie a small smile.

“Richie, we have three weeks together. Max. What good can come from us sleeping together?”

“Lots of things. Orgasms for one. And that’s a big one.” Richie smiled. Eddie frowned back. “Okay fine, you’re being serious. Eds, we don’t have to sleep together. But I don’t think that fear of something ending is a good reason to not let it start. But I’ll follow your lead here. ” He said, his expression somber. 

Eddie didn’t speak for a minute. He wondered if it would be just sex for Richie or if he felt something more too. He wanted to believe he wasn’t alone in his feelings. 

“Damn you're smooth.” Eddie said eventually, weighing his words. 

“I am.” Richie smiled. 

“Can I think about it?”  He had to weigh what he wanted vs. what he knew was smart. Eddie rarely acted on feelings, preferring facts and data, but he wasn’t sure his old stand by would work this time. 

“Of course.” Richie kissed his nose before standing. “I’ve got to switch the laundry.”  When Richie came back they cuddled on the bed, watching another movie. Eddie didn’t know if he was right or if Richie was. But he did know that he didn’t want to leave Richie’s arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be mad at Bev, she's just trying to be a good friend! (even if Richie would disagree)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did you hear that?” He tensed, trying to listen.
> 
> Richie nodded, looking into the dusk. “Do you think it’s a bear?” He asked quietly.

Eddie woke up and heard Richie showering. He wondered if Richie would want to keep hiking together or if Eddie’s rejection meant he wanted to be on his own again. He certainly wouldn’t blame him. 

The two packed up after Eddie showered, not talking. A quiet Richie was disconcerting but he didn’t know what to say to fix it. Richie didn’t seem angry but he did seem cautious. Eddie was sure Richie was watching him and looking for cues for how to act. If only Eddie knew himself. 

They pulled on their packs together, each regarding the other. “Are we sticking together?” Eddie asked nervously. 

“Only if you want.” 

Eddie nodded. “I do, if you do.” Richie smiled and Eddie felt some of the awkwardness slip away. 

“I do.” He put an arm around Eddie, pulling him close before stopping,“Is this okay?” 

“Yes,” Eddie breathed, leaning into the comfortable contact. Richie smelled like shampoo and his hair tickled Eddie’s nose. He wanted to take his pack off and pounce on Richie. But he didn’t, fear made him cautious. Instead they broke apart and he followed Richie out of the door and to the trail.

They hiked in relative silence for a few hours, until they stopped for lunch. “Did you get a new tent?” Richie asked while eating soup.

“Fuck.” Eddie had forgotten. It had taken him forever to find lube and condoms in the tiny convenience store and he had completely neglected to look for a tent. 

Richie laughed, “So no?”

“No. Not on purpose. I swear.” Eddie thought about how it looked, that he refused to have sex with Richie and then would still be bunking with him. It made him feel shitty. 

“I know. Don’t worry, I won’t take advantage of you in your sleep.” He bumped Eddie with his shoulder, giving him a small smile. Eddie appreciated how well Richie was taking his change of heart. He had been touching Eddie less that day, which Eddie both valued and hated. It seemed like he felt conflicted about everything concerning Richie lately. 

The afternoon of hiking wasn’t much better. Eddie was turning over everything in his head and Richie sang loudly to himself. He was particularly fond of the Beatles, even though he seemed to only know half the words. 

They ended the day early, since the next town was closer. “Swimming?” Richie asked, pointing to a lake downhill.

Eddie nodded. “That sounds amazing.” They set up camp and stripped down. Swim trunks weren’t an essential item so both went in their boxers. 

Eddie quickly realized his mistake. Richie in boxers was quite a sight. He looked even lankier, and Eddie briefly imagined his long arms and legs wrapped around him.  He wanted to run his hands over Richie’s toned chest and down the little trail of hair that disappeared into his boxers. Eddie had trouble looking away. Luckily Richie did too. He stared at Eddie with lust until Eddie forced himself to turn. He resisted pivoting back and dragging Richie to the tent. He could feel Richie’s eyes on his ass as they walked. 

Both waded out to their thighs, adjusting to the water. It was cool, but pleasantly so. 

Richie was looking at Eddie, a glint of mischief in his eye. “How’s your footing Eds?”

Eddie shuffled away. “Fine.” He replied, skeptical. 

Richie walked over, “Probably not better than mine.” He grabbed Eddie’s forearms, trying to throw him in. Eddie seized him back, causing both to fall in the water. Richie emerged laughing, throwing his hair back and spraying Eddie. 

“You’re the worst.” Eddie said, laughing. 

Richie stood, offering his hand. “We were going to get wet anyway. That’s the whole point.”

Eddie took his hand, pulling him back in and, accidentally, on top of him. Richie landed directly on him. Underwater, he felt Richie’s hips collide with his, their legs deliciously tangled. His heart raced as he felt Richie’s leg between his thighs, rubbing against him. Richie’s hands snaked to his shoulders, briefly pulling him close. Eddie couldn’t help himself, he melted into Richie. Both stayed under as long as they could, hands running over each other. It felt like the contact didn’t count underwater and Eddie wanted to stay there as long as he could. 

They both stood, breathing heavy. They were in water up to their chests and Richie was staring at Eddie with darkened eyes, much closer than necessary. Richie put a hand on Eddie’s back, pulling him roughly into his chest. Eddie didn’t resist. He looked up at Richie, who was staring at his lips. 

“Richie.” Eddie breathed. Their hips were flush and he could feel Richie’s erection against his. Desire shot through him and he closed his eyes, trying to think. 

“Yea Eds?” Richie asked. He seemed to be asking if this was okay. Eddie couldn’t answer. He didn’t know. He waited a beat, thinking. 

Then he swallowed, pushed down his desire, and grinned, “You’re going down.” He shoved Richie into the water, laughing at Richie’s comically overdone expression. 

Eddie moved back as Richie stood again. Both were laughing and them mood shifted, It was back to friendly, the yearning disappearing as they splashed each other. They spent a few hours swimming lazily and dunking each other until both were hungry. 

In the tent that night Richie was careful not to get too close to Eddie, maintaining what distance he could in the small space. It didn’t matter because by morning Eddie was tangled with him, limbs crossed and faces close. He didn’t move, appreciating the intimacy that he rarely received. Eventually Richie woke up and they moved apart, silently agreeing not to talk about how they woke up. 

The next two days were uneventful. The contact between them became less careful as they hiked. Richie would occasionally grab Eddie’s hand to help him over something or clap his shoulder with a joke, his hand lingering. Eddie never complained. He wanted Richie’s hands on him. But he didn’t take it further. He wouldn’t let himself. 

One night both were resting and watching the fire when Eddie heard a noise. “Richie.” He whispered, “Did you hear that?” He tensed, trying to listen. 

Richie nodded, looking into the dusk. “Do you think it’s a bear?” He asked quietly. 

Eddie swallowed. They weren’t in bear country but they had still been hanging their food, just in case. They hadn’t done it yet tonight, taking time to rest first. Every hiker was concerned about the bears. There were warnings around the trail to watch out for them and be vigilant. Even if they didn’t attack they could ruin your supplies and leave you without food until the next town. They were serious business and everyone had a story about someone’s trip being ruined because of bears. 

“I don’t know.” He scanned the horizon, not seeing anything. Both stood, trying to see if anything was watching them. 

After a few tense moments they heard another noise and Eddie jumped, bumping into Richie. Richie grabbed his shoulder, pulling him closer. He could feel that Richie was taut. They watched the growing darkness, both tense with fear, until Richie let out a relieved laugh. 

“It’s a coyote.” He said, pointing. Eddie followed his finger to see a small animal nearby. It scampered away as they watched, looking for food. 

He exhaled, turning to Richie. “Thank god.” Both started laughing with relief, Eddie nearly falling into Richie’s shoulder. “I was so worried.” 

When he looked up Richie was looking down at him with a grin. He pushed Eddie’s hair out of his face. “Guess we go lucky.” He said, his voice low. 

Eddie nodded, his hands threading through Richie’s hair without thinking. He pulled Richie’s head down until their lips were nearly touching. “We did.” His heart was beating rapidly, from the fear or lust he wasn’t sure. He didn't question it. Eddie spent too much time questioning things. He wanted to give in and enjoy this. He wanted Richie without overthinking it. 

“Eds,” Richie whispered. “Don’t tease me.” He said it without malice, just honesty. 

“I’m not.” Eddie kissed him, feeling Richie curve into him. Unlike the sweet kisses that started last time this was hungry, intense. Their tongues battled, both eagerly exploring the other’s mouth. Eddie broke away. “I want this.” He did, he wanted Richie and couldn’t fight it anymore. It seemed ridiculous that he had been. 

“Me fucking too.” Richie said, grabbing Eddie’s ass and grinding into him. Eddie moaned, his hands raking Richie’s back. 

They moved to the tent, leaving a trail of clothes behind them. Eddie distantly thought that they would need to clean it up but it was low on his priorities list. Richie’s hands and lips were all he could think about. Especially as he peeled off Eddie’s shorts, running his hands on his ass and cupping it.

“Did you buy lube?” Richie whispered into his ear, laying Eddie on the sleeping bags.

“Aw, shit, I forgot.” Eddie joked, laughing at Richie’s surprised expression. “I got it, it's in toiletries bag. There’s condoms too.” 

“You teasing fuck.” Richie said, lightly slapping his ass. He moved and grabbed the bag, pulling both items out. He also turned on a small light they kept in the tent. “I want to see you. I want to watch those fucking gorgeous lips moan my name.” He said in response to Eddie’s questioning expression. 

He coated a finger in lube, gently inserting it into Eddie, who moaned and arched into him. “Fucks Eds, you’re so damn sexy.” Richie stared down at him hungrily, watching him.

Eddie pulled Richie back onto him, kissing him deeply. He moaned into Richie’s mouth as their erections rubbed together. Eddie reached down and grabbed both of their erections, moving his hand slowly. 

“I’m not going to last if you keep doing that.” Richie said, biting and sucking on Eddie’s neck.

“Then you better fucking hurry up.” Eddie said, not stopping. It felt too good to stop. 

Richie added a second finger, crooking it inside Eddie. The feeling made him tense with pleasure. “Yea? Do you like that? Like having me inside you?” Richie hummed into his neck. “I gotta say, I like it a lot.” 

“I’d like your dick more.” Eddie gritted out as Richie scissored him. 

“So needy. I love it.” Richie added one more finger, moving off Eddie so he could grab a condom. Eddie snatched it from him, tearing the package open and rolling it onto Richie, who keened into his hand. Eddie flipped them so he was on top. Richie pulled his fingers out and grinned up at him.

“You’re so fucking slow.” Eddie told him as he lowered himself onto Richie. Both groaned loudly as Eddie settled onto him.

“Godfuckingdamnityesss…” Richie said, rolling his words together as Eddie started to move. 

Richie filled Eddie and he loved it. His hands were on Richie’s chest as he pulsed into him. He moaned as he hit his prostate, seeing stars. Richie’s hands grabbed his hips, grinding into him more. He let Richie control the pace for a minute, allowing him to thrust his hips into Eddie, Eddie riding him. 

Then Eddie took control again, lifting himself so he was nearly off Richie before slamming down, making both groan. “God fuck Eds. If you do that again I’m coming for sure.” Richie grunted, his head thrown back. 

“Noted.” Eddie said, moving normally again.  “Touch me.” He demanded. Richie’s hands gripped Eddie, moving quickly up and down his erection. Eddie leaned down to roughly kiss him before he lifted himself again, coming down quickly.

Richie let out a long moan as he came, continuing to stroke Eddie quickly. Eddie rode out Richie’s orgasm, rolling his hips and coming shortly after as Richie stroked his over sensitive head. He stayed on Richie for a minute, both catching their breaths and smiling at each other. 

Then he crawled off Richie and kissed him. “You’re demanding in bed.” Richie laughed, moving his hair aside. “I like it.” He pulled the condom off, throwing it near their feet. 

Eddie laughed as he curled into Richie. “Comes from too many one night stands I guess.”

Richie kept playing with his hair, watching Eddie. “No, you know what you want. It’s great.” He kissed Eddie again. “Well, eventually you figured it out. You may be better about sex than the lead up.”

“That’s...probably fair.” Eddie acknowledged. “Sorry.”

Richie kissed his forehead. “You made the right decision in the end, that’s what I care about.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mean for my two swimming chapters in different fics to get posted in the same week? No, no I did not. But they're different enough, right? Right.
> 
> Also, I couldn't make Eddie hold out for that long. We all knew it was coming. 3 days was plenty.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hear that Eds, we’re a cute couple.” He said, quickly kissing Eddie. “Cute, cute, cute.”

Eddie woke up the next morning content. He was in Richie’s arms and it felt wonderful. He wanted to stay there for forever, especially as Richie lazily put a leg over Eddie’s hips, pulling him closer. 

But he couldn’t forget that his trip was over in less than two weeks. He would be going back to LA and Richie would continue hiking. They would part ways, likely forever. He felt a pit appear in his stomach. What he felt wasn’t some simple crush. He wasn’t sure how Richie felt but he knew it was more than some trail fling for him. He hadn’t felt this way about someone for a long time. 

He looked at Richie and resolved to try and enjoy the time they had. However short it was. They both deserved that much.  

Richie woke up and looked at him, smiling. “Hey there, how do you feel?” He kissed Eddie’s forehead gently. 

He swooned. It had been a long time since someone cared. Or since someone was there when he woke up. He found that he really liked both. 

“A little sore, but good.” He said, running a hand down Richie’s back.

“Well, we can always switch. I’m happy with either position.” Richie moved down to lay on his chest, leaving light kisses as he nestled in. 

“Really?” Eddie asked, a little surprised.

Richie bobbed his head, his hair tickling Eddie’s chin. “Really really. You don’t need to sound so shocked.” He kissed his chest again. “I’m happy to have someone in me too. Especially someone I trust.” He nudged his nose against Eddie. 

“Oh.” Was all Eddie could say. The pit grow as his feelings for Richie surged. They let themselves wake up slowly, holding and kissing each other. 

Eventually they set out. Eddie had worried it would be awkward but instead it was easy. Richie would grab his hand and kiss him gently. Or Eddie would lean against him, letting Richie rub circles into his back. It felt right, and comfortable. 

The days to the next town were filled with sex, backrubs and laughter. Eddie couldn’t get enough of it, of Richie. He didn’t want it to end.

They entered hand in hand. Another hiker smiled at them, “You two are an adorable couple! I wish I loved someone enough to do this hike with them!” She laughed and walked away as Richie flashed her the thumbs up.

“Hear that Eds, we’re a cute couple.” He said, quickly kissing Eddie. “Cute, cute, cute.”

Eddie laughed. “It’s been a long time since I’ve been part of a couple. Especially a cute one.” 

Richie looked at him sadly for a minute before squeezing his hand. “Well now you have me.” 

The pit appeared again. Every time Richie said or did something sweet it reminded him of their dwindling time together. He shook did head to remove the unhappy thought. 

“And I’m lucky that I do.” He said, kissing Richie’s hand. Richie grinned down at him. He offered to do laundry again as Eddie picked up his supplies and dinner. Eddie got them a large pizza, buffalo wings and beer. He resisted ordering more food, his mouth was watering at the thought of anything warm and cheesy. 

“Look at you, bringing home the bacon.” Richie said as he swept into the hotel room.

“And I got ice cream for later.” Eddie said, putting the pint in the freezer. They had been talking about it on the trail and Eddie had been craving it since. 

Richie regarded him before sitting on the bed. “You know, I can pay for half of the hotel. And the food. I don’t want you to feel like I’m taking advantage of you.” He said carefully, like he was worried about offending him. “I have money.” 

Eddie had been wondering when this was coming. He sat next to Richie, grabbing his hands and looking into his eyes. “I don’t mind. I’m not doing this because I think you can’t pay but because I want to. If you feel like you need to pay me back give me longer massages.” He said, giving him a small smile, hoping Richie would agree. “I’m not doing this because I think you can’t pay. I’m doing it because I like spending money on the people I care about.” 

Richie hesitated then nodded. “If you’re sure.” 

“I’m sure.”

Richie nodded again, grabbing a piece of pizza. “Does it make it hard to date?” Eddie cocked his head, confused. “The money. Is it harder to date because you’re Richie Rich?”

Eddie nodded. “Yes. If they know about it. I don’t tell most people.” He shrugged. “But if they find out it does. People either only want the money and expect me to pay for everything. Or they don’t want to date me since they think I’ll be an asshole about it.” 

Richie was already halfway through his slice. “I promise I don’t want you for your money. Though,” He looked thoughtful. “If you wanted to do a pretty woman reenactment I’d be down. I can totally do her crazy laugh as you slam my hand in a jewelry box.” 

Edde laughed, “Noted.” 

Richie continued, “And I know you’re not an asshole. At least, usually.” Eddie gave him the middle finger and Richie laughed. “But I don’t want you to feel like you need to take care of me.”

Eddie looked at him, appreciating Richie’s intent and that he cared enough to say it. “I don’t. I promise. I enjoy being able to do this but I also like that you don’t expect it. Plus, it’s only a few more dinners, how expensive can it be?” 

As soon the words left his mouth he regretted them. Neither had mentioned their shrinking time outloud. Eddie had ten more days of hiking before he left. He had been trying not to count them but found himself constantly remembering. 

Richie looked crestfallen. “Sorry.” Eddie said, desperately wanting to repair the damage. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

Richie nodded, “I know. I know this is temporary. I knew it when we started. And when I kissed you.” He looked at Eddie. “I just wish it wasn’t, you know?” 

It was the closest either had come to admitting this wasn’t just sex. Eddie thought about telling Richie how much it meant to him but he couldn’t. Instead he nodded slowly, “I know. Me too.”

They finished their food quietly, lost in thought.

Eddie tried to make the next ten days count. He wanted to enjoy them but found himself constantly wondering if it was the last time he’d kiss Richie, or have sex with him, or hold his hand. Both got clingier as their time dwindled. Neither spoke about it, both pretending that this wasn’t ending in a short time. 

Eventually though, they reached the final town. Eddie hated the town on principle, he had been thinking of it as the town that would separate them, like it was the town’s fault. He was dreading arriving at it. 

Richie seemed to be having similar thoughts. Both dawdled as they neared the town, taking more breaks and walking slower. 

They hadn’t talked about tomorrow. Eddie would be leaving in the morning. Whenever Eddie tried his voice caught and he nearly cried. He couldn’t tell Richie what he meant to him. He didn’t know if he’d ever see him again so saying anything seemed useless.

Eddie bought them their last dinner and they ate it outside, sitting shoulder to shoulder. They had sex one final time and Eddie curled into Richie after, his cheeks wet with tears. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So one of our contractors at work was telling me that her sister in law is hiking the trail. And I had to stop myself from blurting out all the info I’ve learned from the fic. Because explaining to someone that I researched the hell out of the trail for a fanfic isn’t something my coworkers need to know. 
> 
> Ahhhh so much angst! Sorry everyone for all the feels.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I showed you mine, show me yours.” Eddie flushed slightly at double meaning. He stood, bringing the computer around his place.

They woke up the last morning still in each other’s arms. Eddie tried not to cry as he packed up. Richie sat up and watched him, uncharacteristically silent. Once he was finished Eddie crawled back into bed, Richie pulling him into his arms. Neither spoke, Eddie didn’t know what to say, how to tell Richie what he felt. 

Eventually Richie pulled away, saying quietly, “I’ve got to go, some of us still have hiking to do.” He was trying to joke but it came out miserable. 

“Richie, I…” Eddie started. He knew what he wanted to say. He wanted to tell Richie how he felt. That this wasn’t just a trail fling. That he wanted to go on dates, and wake up next to him everyday. That this meant something to him. That it meant a lot, that Richie meant a lot.  

But he didn’t say any of it. 

Because he was leaving. Because he only knew trail Richie, not real world Richie. Because he didn’t know how Richie felt. Because he was cautious and scared. 

Richie gave him a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “I know Eds. Me too.” He threw the last few things in his pack and heading to the door. “I left my number, in case.”  Richie already had his from earlier. 

Eddie nodded, knowing he wouldn’t call. It would hurt to much to hear Richie but not see him, not touch him. 

Richie gave him one final nod and left.

Eddie didn’t move from the bed until he had to get up if he wanted to make his flight. His plane ride was quiet. It felt wrong to be in such a small space after living outside for weeks. Everything felt too contained, too sterile. He hated how the airport smelled, nothing like the trail, or like Richie. He felt his trip slipping away. 

Bev and Ben were waiting for him when he landed, holding a giant sign and a cake.

“You did it!” Bev said, giving him a big hug.

“You’re amazing.” Ben added, giving him a one armed hug. “Tell us everything!”

Eddie smiled, appreciating his friends. He let them lead him out, telling them about everything, including Richie.

“Sounds like you miss him.” Bev said as they reached her car. 

Eddie nodded, “I do. It’s dumb, I didn’t know him for that long.” He left out what he had almost told Richie that morning. He didn’t want to share that. Instead he told them about a snake that Richie caught that had nearly bit him as he maneuvered it off the trail. 

During the next few weeks Eddie slowly eased back into regular life. He took a part time coding gig so he wouldn’t be bored, though he didn’t need the money. He started talking to a financial advisor to manage his wealth.  He saw friends. He tried to be normal. 

He thought about Richie a lot, and almost called him twice, going as far as dialing the number before putting his phone down. He programmed the number into his phone but still never called. He desperately wanted to talk to him, to hear about the rest of the trip and how his transition back to normal life was going. But he knew it would only make the pain in his chest grow. Instead he tried to not think about Richie. He went on other dates, never more than a couple with the same person. 

He felt listless. 

One Friday night over a month later he was watching TV when he got a phone call. The caller ID told him it was Richie.

He took a deep breath before picking it up. “Hey.” He said.

“Hey yourself.” Richie’s voice came through. Eddie closed his eyes against the flood of emotions he felt, against the intense ache in his chest. He hadn’t let himself think about how much he missed Richie but hearing him brought it all back.  

Eddie paused, not really know how to start the conversation. “How are you?” He finally asked.

“Fine.” Pause. “You didn’t call.” He didn’t sound accusatory, instead he sounded worried and a little dejected. 

“I didn’t know what to say. Or how to say it.”  Eddie answered truthfully. Richie didn’t reply. “How was the rest of your hike?” He asked. He had been wondering if Richie found someone else to go with.

“Lonely.” He answered. “I finished it on my own.” Eddie winced, feeling guilty for something he couldn’t have controlled. “But I’m still glad I did it.” 

“That’s good.” Eddie wanted to ask if Richie had been thinking about him. He kept seeing things he wanted to tell Richie about. He wanted to bring him to all the places they had talked about. 

Both paused again.

Eddie worried that whatever they had on the trail didn’t translate. Maybe he had just liked trail Richie and not Portland Richie. Maybe it wasn’t real. It made him feel unhappy to think about. He wondered if Richie was thinking the same thing. 

“Do you have skype?” Richie finally asked, breaking the awkward silence.

“I do.”

“Can we skype? I’m better with faces.” Eddie smiled to himself and agreed, giving Richie’s his username. 

He called quickly, Eddie had propped himself on his bed and saw that Richie was doing the same. Richie’s smiling face filled his camera. “That’s better.” Richie said, exhaling as his eyes scanned Eddie’s face. “You got a haircut.” 

Eddie nodded. “So did you.” Richie’s hair was shorter but somehow even curlier. He missed the ponytail, and Richie’s ridiculous assortment of bandanas. “I miss you.” Eddie blurted out, feeling embarrassed. Seeing Richie brought back a lot of emotions. 

Richie’s smiled grew. “I miss you too.” He paused. “A lot.” 

Eddie nodded. “Same.”

They were both grinning stupidly. There was another pause but this one felt natural, like both were enjoying seeing the other one and not one where they couldn’t think of what to say. 

“Show me your place?” Eddie asked. Richie nodded and stood. He was only in a shirt and boxers. Eddie nearly groaned, Richie’s legs were still toned and sexy. He still wanted him, wanted to push his hands under the boxers and touch him. 

Luckily Richie turned the camera away from himself and toward the apartment, leading Eddie through his small apartment. It was a mess. Eddie wasn’t surprised. Richie had papers scattered everywhere- ‘lesson plans and music’ Richie explained- and dirty dishes on various surfaces.

Once he laid on the bed again he apologized with a shrug. “I didn’t know I’d be showing off my place.” 

“It’s okay, I like seeing your place how it actually looks.” Eddie smiled. 

“I showed you mine, show me yours.” Eddie flushed slightly at double meaning. He stood, bringing the computer around his place. 

“Damn Eds.” Richie said as he laid down again, propping his chin up on his elbows. “That’s a fancy apartment.”

Eddie shrugged, feeling embarrassed. “I guess. I needed something close to work.” 

“No, it’s cute, like you. I like it.” Richie smiled at him. 

The two talked for hours. Eddie knew that whatever he felt for Richie wasn’t just because of the trail. It was easy to talk to him, to fall back into the rhythm they had. He was comfortable with Richie, which wasn’t how Eddie felt around most people. He was at ease with codes and computers, or nature and trees. Not people. 

“Why so glum chum?” Richie asked, finishing a story about trying parkour with Mike.

Eddie considered lying. It would be easy to deny how he felt. In the end he couldn’t. “This sucks. Why do we live so far apart? It’s bullshit.” He sighed. “I love seeing you but I want to touch you. I miss you.” 

Richie’s eyes softened. “I know. Me too.” He brightened. “Just move here, you’d love Portland. Lots of hiking.”

Eddie gave him a small smile. “I can’t. I have a life here. Work, friends.”

Richie nodded. “I know. I thought I’d try.” 

The conversation died shortly after. They tried but eventually Eddie said, “I should go. I need to get some work done tonight.”

“Okay, well, call me. I liked seeing you.”

“Me too Richie, me too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be better about saying this but I really appreciate your comments! I love hearing if you like/ don’t like the story- and it’s great to know that people are reading it! So thank you thank you thank you! 
> 
> Also, sorry for anyone who was hoping for more happiness this chapter. But, um, there’s 1 left! Anything can happen! :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She cocked her head. “What are you saying Eddie?”
> 
> “I want to move there."

Eddie couldn’t get Richie out of his head.. They had been talking several times a week and had finally set up a schedule. They would have dinner together, or watch a movie. It was the longest Eddie had dated someone without being in the same state at him. He loved it, loved talking to Richie until early morning, loved hearing about his lesson plans. 

And he also hated it, he hated not actually being with Richie. Not being able to touch him. They’d tried some things over skype but it wasn’t the same. Eddie wanted to feel Richie.  He wanted to hold his hand and kiss him and do an array of other things with him. 

“Earth to Eddie!” Bev said, snapping her fingers in front of him. They were having lunch and Eddie had spaced out. Again.

“Bev, I need to ask you something crazy.” He turned to her. 

“Shoot.” She leaned back, taking a drink of her soda. 

“I want to go to Portland.” 

“To visit Richie? I think that’s a great idea, it would get you out of this funk.”

He shook his head. “Not to visit.” 

She cocked her head. “What are you saying Eddie?”

“I want to move there.” He said,  biting his bottom lip and watching her reaction. He had been thinking about it for a while and saying it outloud made it real. It wasn’t just a crazy idea anymore, it was something more concrete. And much scarier. 

She whistled. “That is crazy.” She paused, considering her next words. “Are you sure he’s worth it? You haven’t known him that long.”

“I love him Bev.” He replied quietly. “I miss him so much it hurts. I know it hasn’t been that long but time is different on the trail. And all I think about is what I want to tell him next time we talk. It feels like I’ve known him forever.”

Bev leaned in, taking Eddie’s hands. “Well, then, go get your man.”

“Really?” He had expected her to tell him he was insane, that it was a terrible idea. 

She nodded. “You’ll regret it if you don’t. Plus, I’ve always wanted to go to Portland. Now we can visit you.” 

He took a deep breath. “Okay.” He smiled. “I’m doing to do it.” 

\-----

He debated telling Richie. He didn’t, he was too scared Richie would talk him out of it, or tell him he was crazy and that he didn’t feel the same. They continued talking on Skype and Eddie tried to get the information he needed out of Richie. School was starting next week. He decided to go before then. If he was going to drop this bombshell on Richie he wanted it to be before he was stressed about work. It would only the the stress of a guy moving several states to be with him. Much better. 

Eddie oscillated between thinking he was insane and that this was the most romantic thing he would ever do. His friends felt the same, either thinking he was a true romantic or that Richie would call the cops. Eddie finally told them the topic was off limits. He was having heart palpitations from talking about it. 

Finally the day came he flew out. He was a bundle of nerves and nearly decided not to go, pacing in the airport. He called Bev and she had to talk him down. “Eddie, if you don’t get on the fucking plane you’ll regret it. Because I will kill you. At least go out there and have some wild sex. Now, take some nice sedatives, chase it down with a drink and get on that goddamned flight. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” She said, hanging up without letting Eddie respond. It had been what Eddie needed to hear though. 

He picked up his overnight bag and boarded the plane. 

All his belonging were packed and waiting in storage. If the plan went well, and Richie didn’t think he was insane, Bev would be sending everything next week. Otherwise, well, he would be unpacking in LA. 

He landed and took a taxi to Richie’s school, knowing that Richie had been there all week, prepping. He walked the halls, looking for Richie’s classroom and getting more anxious the longer he looked. This was a terrible idea. Richie would definitely think he was a crazy stalker.

Finally he was in front of Richie’s classroom. He could see Richie at his desk, hunched over and chewing on a pen.  His hair was shorter and tucked behind his ears. He was deep in concentration and didn't notice Eddie on the other side of the door, waffling.

Eddie stood there for a few minutes, chewing on his lip, before he decided that he at least had to go in. Bev would never let him hear the end of it if he didn’t. That was the motivation he needed. 

He took a deep breath and opened the door. Richie looked up at the noise, confused. “Eds?” He asked, standing. “What are you doing here?” He couldn’t read Richie’s expression. 

“Hi.” Eddie said, walking to Richie. He felt like an idiot. He stopped right in front of the taller man.  “I came to Portland.” He answered stupidly, cringing at himself. 

Richie chuckled, “I see that.” He reached out and put a hand tenderly on Eddie’s cheek. “You’re actually here.” His voice was warm, if a little surprised. 

He nodded. Richie brought his other hand up, cupping Eddie’s face. He kissed him, gently at first then with fervor. Eddie parted his lips and Richie eagerly thrust his tongue in, licking Eddie’s mouth. Eddie nearly moaned as their tongues collided. Eddie pushed Richie against his desk, bringing his hands to Richie’s hair, combing through it with his fingers. He didn’t realize how much he had missed Richie’s hair until his fingers ran through it. He wasn’t sure he could handle not touching it ever again. 

Richie’s hands snaked down to Eddie’s hips, grabbing his belt loops with his fingers and pulling him close. Desire pooled in Eddie’s stomach. He had missed Richie more than he realized. Richie’s mouth was better than he remembered and his hands felt glorious as they clung to Eddie. Their kisses were hot and desperate and Eddie felt Richie’s erection against his hip. He would have let Richie take him on the desk, especially after Richie grunted into his mouth. He pushed himself against Richie and both groaned. 

Richie broke this kiss, nuzzling against Eddie. “What a fucking welcome.” 

“Better than a fruit basket?” Eddie moved his head so Richie could kiss his neck.

“Hell yes.” He said, kissing Eddie’s jawline. “But I need to slow down.” 

“This isn’t one of your fantasies?” Eddie asked, smiling. 

“Oh, it is.” Richie pushed his hands under Eddie’s shirt and grazing his ribs. “But we are at my school, in  _ my  _ classroom. If we had sex here I would have a difficult time teaching here next week.” 

Eddie nodded. He wanted to slow down too, to talk to Richie. “Your hair is so clean.” He said, pulling back slightly to look at him. He kept playing with it, marveling at the curls. 

“That happens when I shower regularly.” He smiled, turning his head into Eddie’s hands. “You saw me with the early stages of dreadlocks.” He squeezed Eddie’s hips. “You’re really here. I missed you.” He kept looking at Eddie like he expected him to disappear.

“I’m here.” Eddie kissed him lightly. He was torn between kissing Richie and wanting to stare at him. He realized how much he had missed him. The ache in Eddie was somehow stronger now that he was with Richie. He didn’t think he could leave if he wanted. Hopefully Richie felt the same. 

Richie was smiling at him, still in disbelief.  “How long are you here?” He asked cautiously. He seemed like he didn’t want to get excited. “Is it for work?”

Eddie shook his head. “No, it’s for you.” he replied, sidestepping the other question for now. 

Richie’s face broke into a huge grin. “Well, I’m about done here. Should we go back to my place?” He paused, still smiling. “I didn’t mean it to sound so much like a pick up line. Where are you staying?”

Eddie shrugged, “Thought I’d find a hotel.” He was hoping to stay with Richie but didn’t want to assume. He had been trying to play it safe.

“Hell no, you’re staying with me.” He kissed Eddie again. “I still can’t believe you’re here. You’re here right? It’s not a mirage?” He gently poked Eddie’s face. 

Eddie giggled. “I’m really here. Unless you keep poking me, then I might leave.” 

Richie pulled him in a tight hug. “No way. I’m never letting you go again.” 

As Eddie let himself be hugged by Richie some of his anxiety about his plan dissipated. He had been worried that it would be strange or awkward to see Richie again. But it wasn’t, it felt right, like Eddie belonged there. He knew what he felt on the trail was real. He just needed to find out if Richie felt the same. 

They set off for Richie’s apartment, filling each other in on things since they had last talked. Eddie was surprised how much he had forgotten to tell him, even though they talked often. They couldn’t stop touching each other, holding hands, grabbing an ass cheek, tucking hair behind an ear. It was intoxicating. 

“Well, this is my humble abode.” Richie pulled into a spot in the back of an apartment building and lead Eddie up the stairs.

His apartment was small and cluttered, pens, paper and books on teaching strewn everywhere. Even though Eddie had seen it over skype being here felt different. It felt lived in and loved. His place had only ever felt like somewhere to sleep. Not a place for a life to happen.

“Sorry, it’s a mess.” Richie frowned, looking around. Then he laughed. “I say that a lot. It’s always a mess.” 

“It’s okay, I love it.” 

Richie grinned at him. “Want the in person tour?” Eddie nodded.

They made it through the rooms, ending on the couch. Eddie could tell Richie was nervous, so was he. He still wasn’t sure if his grand gesture was sweet or insane. So far he had avoided Richie’s questions about why he was there and for how long. 

“Should I order some food? There’s a great Indian place that delivers.” Richie asked. 

Eddie nodded, “Sounds great.”

Food ordered they both watched each other. Eddie couldn’t bring himself to say why he was there. Every time he tried his mouth went dry. He wanted this joy to last as long as it could, in case Richie kicked him out after and he never saw him again. 

They sat, talking with a movie on in the background until the food came. After they ate Richie put on another movie. Both were still on opposite sides of the couch.

“Can I...can I sit by you?” Eddie asked. It felt ridiculous. All he’d been dreaming about for a month was touching Richie and now he was shy.

Richie grinned, “Please.” Eddie moved so he was next to Richie, his heart beating wildly as their hands found each other. Richie squeezed his and Eddie felt some fear unfurl in him. They fit well together. Neither spoke but Eddie felt some of the tension leaving the air. 

Eddie leaned in, his head on Richie’s shoulder, Richie’s thumb tracing circles into his hand. He enjoyed the small comforts in the touches. He felt like this was where he was supposed to be. Richie’s hand moved out of Eddie’s and went down to his thigh, tracing slow patterns into it. 

By the end of the movie he couldn’t take it. He wanted Richie. He moved his head, kissing Richie’s neck tentatively. 

Richie moaned slightly, his eyes closing. Eddie took this as a good sign and began sucking on his pulse point, moving so he was half laying on Richie. Richie’s hands began to pull at Eddie, wanting him closer.

Richie positioned Eddie so he was straddling him, Eddie’s legs outside Richie’s and Eddie facing him. “I’ve dreamed about this.” Richie said, looking up at him with dark eyes. His hands pushed under Eddie’s shirt, running them up and down his back. 

“Me too.” Eddie said, rolling his hips and making both moan. Eddie’s hands moved to Richie’s hair, pulling him in for a deep kiss. Their tongues found for dominance, neither willing to give an inch. 

Eddie moved to take Richie’s shirt off and Richie stilled his hand, looking conflicted. “Eds, no.”

Eddie sat back slightly, instantly worried. “Why not?” He didn’t think he had misread any of the signs. He was sitting on Richie’s erection, everything felt pretty clear. 

Richie cupped his face, looking into his eyes. “I can’t do this. I can’t take having you then losing you again. Having you back in my arms, it’s fucking amazing. But you’ll leave and I’ll feel empty.” His eyes were sorrowful. “I can’t do it. Talking to you over skype has been amazing but if we’re together now that won’t ever be enough.” 

“I won’t! I’m not!” Eddie blurted out, panicked. He hadn’t been planning to tell Richie like this but he needed him to know. “I’m not…” He couldn’t find the right words that didn’t make him sound unhinged. 

“Gonna need more words here Eds.” Richie said, clearly confused.

Eddie leaned his head into one of Richie’s hands. It grounded him, feeling Richie’s palm on his cheek, his fingers brushed against his hair. He took a deep breath, trying again. 

“I’m not leaving, if that’s what you want. I want to move here, to try this, us, for real. I packed my stuff, Bev is waiting for the word to send it. I’ll move here and be with you.” He stopped, trying not to babble. Richie didn’t say anything. “We don’t have to live together or anything. I’m not crazy. I just, I want to give this, us, a chance. I missed you. I haven’t felt this way before and I couldn’t just let you go. I had to try.” Richie still didn’t say anything, Eddie couldn’t read his face. “Fuck, I’m sorry, was this crazy? This was stupid wasn’t it? I felt like a crazy person doing it but Bev promised it was romantic. Fuck. I can leave. I’m sorry. I promise you won’t find me hiding in the bushes or anything.” 

He started to move but Richie gripped his face harder, bringing him closer and kissing him deeply.

Richie pulled back, still holding his face. “You’d really move here, for me?” He asked, clearly in disbelief. His eyes looked hopeful. “If this is a joke it really sucks.”

“I’ll move here. For you.” Eddie said. “If you want me.” Part of Eddie was still worried he was insane for doing this. 

Richie let out a sound that was part laugh, part huff. “Of course I fucking want you. I love you.”

Eddie’s face broke into a grin, the remaining fear and anxiety vanished. “Really?” Richie nodded, grinning ear to ear. “I love you too.”  

Eddie hadn’t said it to anyone in a long time and this time felt different. It felt so real and permanent that Eddie could almost touch it. He knew he loved Richie and that he needed to be with him. The feeling would have terrified him if Richie’s face wasn’t looking back at him with the same stupid expression he had. 

“You’re really going to move here?” Richis asked again.  “What about work?” 

Eddie shrugged, “I can work from anywhere. Or not work for a while, it doesn’t matter.” 

Richie nodded slowly. “So this is real, you’re staying, forever?”

Eddie laughed. “I’m staying. If that’s what you want.” 

“It’s exactly what I want.” Richie kissed him. “I’m deeply in love with you after all. And Bev was right, it’s super fucking romantic. At least in the top ten romantic things that anyone has ever done.”

Eddie laughed. “That’s me, Mr. Super Fucking Romantic.” He kissed Richie again, for the first of many times to come. 

 

**Epilogue** \- About two years later (give or take) 

Eddie hoisted his backpack, looking at the trail. He was starting at the beginning and planning to hike all of it. 

“Pull the fucking lead out Eds, let’s go!” Richie said, giving his ass a quick squeeze as he ran by. “Last one to the end is the rotten egg!” He turned, sticking his tongue out as he ran backwards. 

“It’s a fucking five month hike you dumbass.” Eddie yelled after him but Richie had already disappeared, laughing. 

Eddie rolled his eyes, following his boyfriend. He thought about the small box in the bottom of his bag, placed carefully in a ziploc bag so it couldn’t get wet. An engagement ring. He hadn’t decided when but he was going to propose to Richie on this trip. It was only fitting. He loved the lanky, annoying man with all of his heart. 

“Get those sexy, short legs moving!” He heard Richie yell. 

He sighed and started walking, eager for their next adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys knew it would be a happy ending, right? I couldn’t have it any other way. The epilogue was totally taken from someone's early comment saying they needed to hike the whole thing for their honeymoon. I thought this was a fitting end for them.
> 
> Finished 1 fic, started two more. Because I’m...ambitious? 
> 
> As always thank you for reading, for comments and for kudos! I loved writing this, I hope you liked reading it!


End file.
